This research is concerned with the synthesis and application of new spectroscopically active probe molecules which can act as kinetic and thermodynamic probes for cholinergic systems. These new tracer molecules are used in a comparative study of cholinergic enzymes and cholinergic neural transmission, as new fundamental research tools.